The Internet of Things (IOT), as an important part in a new generation of information technology, refers to a network in which various devices having particular sensing, computation, execution, and communication capabilities are deployed to acquire information of a physical world, information transmission, coordination, and processing are implemented by a network, and therefore interconnection between humans and objects, and between objects are implemented. It is generally considered that, the first stage of the Internet of Things is referred to as machine to machine (M2M), that is, implementation of free communication between machines. A communications service borne by a communications network (such as a mobile cellular network) is referred to as Machine Type Communication (MTC).
Generally, an MTC device, especially an MTC terminal device, is energy limited compared with common user equipment (UE), for example, an important application of the MTC terminal device is a smart meter. A smart meter is generally powered by a battery. In addition, in many cases, the MTC terminal device suffers a more severe path loss than the common UE. Still using the smart meter as an example, the smart meter is usually installed in a basement of a house or is isolated by a metal shell, and in this case, transmit power of the MTC terminal needs to be increased to ensure reliability of data transmission. However, an increase in transmit power shortens a battery life, which is therefore unfavorable to maintenance of the MTC terminal device.
Except for a relatively special communication environment of some MTC terminals, there is a case in which other mobile devices for wireless communication may be in a relatively poor communication environment. In this case, when an existing channel coding method for a data exchange service is used, reliability and coverage of data transmission cannot be ensured if terminal power is not improved.